Stressed Out
Stressed Out - песня американской группы Twenty One Pilots с альбома Blurryface, вышедшего в 2015 году. Темы песни - стресс, неуверенность в себе, ностальгия по детству. Перед прослушиванием * I wish... - я бы хотел, мне бы хотелось * to turn back time - повернуть время назад * the good old days - старые добрые времена * to be stressed out - нервничать, быть в стрессе, быть под давлением, быть уставшим * to take (smth, smb) back - вернуть (что-то, кого-то) назад * how come? - как? каким образом? почему? * to come from (smth) - исходить, появляться из (чего-то) * to make (smth) out of (smth) - сделать (что-то) из (чего-то) * to sell out of (smth) - распродать всё * home grown - домашний, доморощенный * a stone's throw from (smth) - в двух шагах от (smth) [буквально: на расстоянии броска камня] * student loan - студенческий займ [займ денег на обучение в университете] * to play pretend - притворяться, играть * to laugh at '(''smb's) '''face - смеяться в лицо (кому-то) [https://music.yandex.ru/album/2747498/track/23559960?from=serp Послушать песню на Яндекс.Музыке] Текст I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words I wish I found some chords in an order that is new I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink But now I'm insecure and I care what people think My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out We're stressed out Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young How come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from? I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell one It'd be to my brother, 'cause we have the same nose, Same clothes, home grown, a stone's throw from a creek we used to roam But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered Out of student loans and tree-house homes we all would take the latter My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out We used to play pretend, give each other different names We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money" We used to play pretend, give each other different names We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money" Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money We used to play pretend, give each other different names We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money" Категория:Songs Категория:Pop songs Категория:Stress out Категория:Take back Категория:How come Категория:Make out of Категория:Sell out Категория:Stone's throw Категория:I wish Категория:Play pretend Категория:Laugh at face